


Another Versian

by orphan_account



Series: Versian Born, Terran Blood Kaizuka [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Romance Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been born on Mars in the Vers Empire, Inaho grows up becoming and doing more than what he asked for. However, being born into a time of war does that regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everything was formal and rigid in structure from the soldier's curriculum and citizen's curfew to the chain of command and distribution of sources. On the surface, there was a strict order of occurrence to how everyone functioned; how to think, grow up, behave. However, underlying the ordered exterior lies a shrew animosity, an under current of disaster that will drive the very severe society into their own demise. Inaho didn't need to be empathetic to feel it nor did he need to be astute to notice it. He felt it for the longest of time, greater than the past existence of his late parents. Such an unspoken animosity so strong, Inaho felt ashamed having its roots reaching so deeply into his soul to the point where he at times nearly forgets the kind, caring family that brought him into this world. Fortunately, he refuses to let it control him unlike other people. Unlike the majority of the Vers Empire, he would like to broadly state for a fact. So charmed and deluded were they by their previous Emperor's words, that their beginnings on Vers have been rewritten and burned away. Not even those who began this Kingdom nearly half a century ago could change the contemporary lies.

Or perhaps, they were swayed to believe the lies or silenced...

The young teen flips through more tabs and notes on the hand held, digital tablet in the spacious and heated, by his request, study room. He felt at home seated in the cushioned office chair with a one way window behind him overlooking some of Empire buildings illuminated by the rising sun. A faint blue halo surrounds the sun's ascent into the dusty, brightening, dull orange sky and casts a cool glow into the office. The warm dark mahogany desk to his front, facing the entrance to the study, contrasts nicely with the subtle platinum metallic interior. It was the same room his father used during his time alive. He feels the most ease in this room if the brunet were to name a physical location of preference.

The four walled interior contains two sets of ceiling-to-floor high book shelves, filled to the brim with varying volumes of books that took two sides of the wall that faced one another. The knowledge presented was a courtesy of the previous Count Ryuu Kaizuka. Judging by the subjects found in the assortment of books, he made sure his children knew the world they originated from both in the physical properties of his human form, the various histories and contemporary societies, and his Japanese family history. More updated information regarding Earth after Heaven's Fall is kept on his tablet after Inaho secured a network that could decipher texts and access one of Earth's internet webs.Glancing to the small notebook beside him, he jots a few notes down; small notes apart of larger notes that remain in his memory. Fragmented sentences and factors of a math problem were commonly the only things scratched down. He didn't want curious eyes deciphering his thought process.

Many of the records the junior Kaizuka found from standard archives of the Vers Empire were biased and told varying similarly biased accounts of their history. There were alterations and destroyed documents that disturbed him. Fortunately, he still had his parent's digital records and personal notes they took when they were alive on Vers. He's been studying his father's notes and records for the past year, now, and he has gathered events not recorded in any Versian archive. However, he still has yet to find out his father's true intentions behind his transfer to Vers and pledge of loyalty to Emperor Rayvers thereby gaining him the title of Count and his own military station and personnel. Inaho was frustrated, but impressed and prideful by the level of secrecy his father took in both his records and leadership. There are codes and mismatched information that obviously held a pattern waiting to be deciphered.

_What is it?... What do you need me to find?_

Presently, he often commences his personal investigation in his free time when he is not preoccupied by military training, tending to the one precious friend or three he has found in this Empire, or tutoring a specific royal on the etiquette of an upcoming ruler.

Inaho wishes he could find comfort in the memories of his parents, but he has to work with cryptic ghost writings that hide valuable information. They have been dead since he was a child. Heaven's Fall took away almost everything he had. He doesn't dwell on the idea much; he has no emotional connection to his parents to his experience alive. Dwelling on possibilities is a poor choice that could impair one's judgments. The young teen does compare and contrasts information at hand before making decisions. He doesn't have much on this planet, but he sees the precious importance of teaching his knowledge to important people that could change the outcome of the Empire. He also regards one member who has been there for as long as he could remember with all of his respects and care.

His blood sister, Yuki, who vowed and bestowed him the duty to remain a studious brother, and fortuitous human being as she ascended ranks of the Vers military to take their father's place as a Count. He remembers her determined cries on how she wanted to secure herself a position of power so she could protect him.

There was a sense of lost when he wasn't with his sister. His caretakers as he stayed in the palace were kind, but didn't interact with him more than taking care of the chores, restocking supplies, or preparing something requested. Thus, he buried himself in books and knowledge, investing his curiosity and expanded his sights so he could teach his playmate turned second sister on how to become a better ruler. One could say it took his mind off the empty shape of his sister inside of his chest. To his amazement, learning knew information was exciting to the young Kaizuka and both the books and the company of his childhood friend eased the loneliness. The books were simple, straightforward information that allowed assumptions or theories to be challenged or expanded upon. If he wanted to know something, he simply searched his library for the answer. And, his friend was comforting and naïve, a challenge in itself to teach and play with. However, he knows this library was limited, and eventually, he has to break his friend's rose-tinted glasses in order to make her see the pain her people has been suffering since the beginning of Vers.

“Inaho.”

Maroon eyes look up from his notes. He must have missed the soft knocking prior. Replacing theories in his field of vision is a beautiful and formidable women in a striking burgundy uniform. Her amber eyes glinted in happiness at him whilst she held her posture. It was her job to not only perform the duties of a count, but to also grace the presence of one. The younger brother smiled back in his own way or slight upturned lips and softened eyes.

In Inaho's opinion, she held the posture well, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't a Count's uniform she should be wearing, but something less severe. Then again, the times he has seen her lazily get up in the morning on the days waking up early wasn't necessary could be a possibility to why he thinks of such.

“It's time to go,” she gently reminds, standing near the doorway to the study.

He nods putting away some of his notes into the desk's compartments and discarding other hand written notes, primarily small calculations and miscellaneous notes. Most of his notes were recorded and copied into his small digital tablet, making the clean up faster. The only fear and precaution Inaho had to worry about was constantly updating a strong program to prevent hackers and bugs. He walks forward, leaving behind his humble alcove and joins his sister to head off to the smaller, hangar bay.

As they walk calmly through the passage ways of the military center, Yuki asks,“Are you prepared for everything?”Concern is in her voice, obvious and pronounced like the way her brow lightly creases. No one was there this early in the morning, thus the fifteen year old sees her loose caution in revealing her inner emotions. “It will be a hectic three months with Count Cruhteo and the princess. Plus you're not use to dwelling on a landing castle for so long either, right Inaho?”

“I will manage. It isn't a task I'm unable to adapt accordingly for,” he replies surely in his usual monotone. He's been through 4 years of training, earlier than the average enlisted soldier, under a harsh regime. Often times through the torturous nights and ruthless physical demands, he reminds himself of what Yuki had to force her way through, and pressed himself harder through climbing ranks. The addition of being personally trained under Count Saazbaum, like Yuki, honed his senses and pushed his tactical skills. “Are the supplies packed? We can't leave any of the items unaccounted for.”

He hears Yuki give a short hum that could mean affirmation, disapproval, and inquiry at the same time. It could be affirming the concept of human adaptation, disapproving his lack of care for himself, and inquiring other miscellaneous thoughts that could have surfaced his sister's mind. Despite their rare times together, he has learned to read his sister's gesture language and understand the general idea of her thought process. What kind of brother would he be if he couldn't?

As the list of preparations were carefully stated briskly and quickly, Yuki looks ahead and schools her features into a neutral visage, seeing that is they were about to approach their space vessel transporting them to the Count's ship. Count Cruhteo was a very taxing figure to both Kaizuka siblings, more so towards Inaho than Yuki because of their stark difference in morals and traditions. Inaho lost all respect towards the man when he foun out how he treats Terrans, a Terran boy under his care in particular. Thanks to the military, the antagonists he has gained over the years, and previous visits for said boy, the cold atmosphere of the Count and his landing castle were manageable to his mental skills and patience levels.

“I also brought extra blankets for you, just in case,” she quickly adds quietly,with a small double meaning, reassuring smile the young boy sees in the corner of his vision.

“Count Kaizuka,” Inaho softly begins, monotonously, “playing favorable terms with even your blood kin isn't advised. It could harm you in the end if your interests are blatantly presented and observed, open to possible exploitation by adversaries-”

“Yes, yes, Viscount Inaho. I have duly taken note of your well advised recommendations and I'll see to them, eventually.”

Inaho closes his eyes and releases a small huff of breath.

He hopes his care and admiration for his sister isn't too noticeable.

-

_Machines hummed around him from the marrow of steel skeletons inside metal walls throughout the entire complex. It was a silent song to keep the complex running from continual air circulation and protection from the harsh, unlivable environment outside. One would have to focus intently to hear its presence after a few moments of silence late at night when nightlife was underhanded table deals, curfew-stalking watchmen, and sleepwalkers._

_And a curious child that couldn't stop reading about different weather patterns on Earth._

_The book's contents were analyzed by large, round maroon eyes like they were savoring real food. Sitting at the only study desk in the office room across from his and his sister's sleeping quarters, Inaho silently leafed through pages upon pages of information and took notes on interesting information to compare to other notes sharing similar topics. It was fairly advanced for his age, but that didn't deter him from forging onward. Another notebook was laid out nearby filled with neatly organized notes on grammar and vocabulary that was accompanied by two other books; one being a dictionary and another was a book on language usage both Japanese and English._

_And once he is done with learning about weather, he will then move on to another topic connected to weather that is available in the small study or something else entirely._

_It was one of the few nights Inaho wakes back up after his bedtime for at least an hour to read through more information before he went back to sleep. It was his way of connecting or giving thanks to the people who brought him into this life by cherishing the gifts and information they left behind._

_This office, along with another larger one, was provided to him by their late parents. The siblings often looked at various pictures and texts and made bizarre stories about life on Earth or fictitious amusement. Well- Yuki did whilst Inaho would chime in correcting information with facts and debunked theories. They often did this with another playmate of theirs in fond merriment on a daily basis. Said playmate and friend was also the reason why Inaho chooses to wake up late at night to quench his curiosity for knowledge since playing around took up the majority of their time during the day._

_A muffled sob was heard midst the thrumming silent machines and the scribbling of a pencil. Inaho halted all movements and heard it continue through the opened door to the office space._

Yuki-nee...

_Inaho swiftly placed everything back to where they belonged in the desk drawers and shelves as quietly as a krill and made his way back to their shared room. He left the lights off as he quietly grabbed his pillow and blanket from his side of the room so he could slide himself next to his older sister in her bed. The warmth of her was comforting compared to the colder spacious air from their study and the rest of the room, but it didn't ease the slight concern and tension in the air. He wrapped his blanket around him and Yuki to snuggle further into the warmth between the both of them._

_“Nao?” She whispered in confusion at the sight of her five year old brother snuggling next to her when she turned around. Inaho noticed the little light glinting from her wet eyes and tear tracks running down her face fully confirming his suspicions. His sister has been crying again..._

_“What are you still doing up? It's far past your- our bed time!” she quietly mumbled, a sniff here and there as she wiped her eyes with the back of her pale, thin hands. There was also a weakly made defense of her being 6 years older was a large enough difference in handling nightmares alone that Inaho completely ignored._

_“I hope you don't mind me sharing the bed with you Yuki-nee,” he stated back quietly in his common monotone. However, unnoticed in the dark room, his brows were furrowed ever so slightly in concern, different from his usual neutral expression. The situation went beyond asking what was wrong, having been repeated multiple times before. Never did Inaho dare ask about what she missed, already having a general idea after some of her outbursts and ramblings. Inaho knows how she would hide or wait until he has fallen asleep before she would submit herself to the internal pain and start crying in the late hours of night. He could still hear her stifled weeps and wishes for their lost parents to return back to them, and her longing for clear skies and warm sunny days on Earth. Inaho didn't feel any envy or spite towards his sister for having that experience. How could he when he could clearly see her sadness and utmost care for him despite her desires. Some of her enthusiastic promises and reassuring gestures hid her sadness and reflected what their parents probably would've done in place of Yuki in terms of care taking and comforting._

_Inaho was never good with emotional words of comfort. His lack of expressive emotion saddens him during the times of need for his sister, and makes him wishes he could do more. Instead, Inaho offered himself to comfort his sister. Until he can understand more of how he feels and expresses himself, this is the best Inaho can do along with doing whatever chores he can to lessen her worries._

_Yuki froze for a moment before she further wiped away leftover remains of her tears and tightly curled her arms around the brunet's smaller form. She then curled her body comfortingly next to Inaho's and he lightly pats her should, steadily threading his small fingers through her longer silk, black locks there like Yuki has done to him a thousand times before. He could feel her cheek nuzzling into the crown of his head before he slowly drifted off to sleep. He could barely hear Yuki's soft whispers of thanks in his sleep hazed mind._

It will be okay, Yuki-nee. We'll be okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely self indulgent re-write of this series if Inaho was Versian born and becomes a Count (with a side of orangebat that will be more evident in future chapters). The work is unbeta'd and written in an unsatisfactory writing skill, so I'm going to hope this isn't as horrendous as it is. Please message me if something doesn't make sense or if I accidentally did an information dump somewhere. I kind of intentionally did so here, but note to me if there are any problems in general or if you have any ideas to what Inaho may do as a Versian soldier. Forgive me if anyone seems out of character, especially Inaho since this story is told from his perspective.
> 
> I also recently finished reading the Kaizuka backstory light novel and I cried like a child. It was an insightful read to see how these two functioned as siblings as well as more information regarding Inaho's emotions. Being stuck in A/Z hell has rendered me to write fanfiction again after 7 years, and I still don't know how I feel about that. (You're going to kill me for the amount of puns I actually have for future off-branched one-shots.)
> 
> I will do the best I can in regards to updates! I'm shooting for weekly updates, but not on a specific day of the week. Plus school is starting again soon, so I'll see how often this will turn out to be. Don't worry, I intend to finish this series and start on another big one I've had in mind for half a year now. I hope you've enjoyed this prologue and have a great New Years everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely rough and un-beta'd. Apologies! I honestly hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. I will be frequently coming back to fix errors in any chapters I've posted. Chapter 1 in particular I was rushing to write. I apologize once more.

A dark metallic city glinted into the brightening morning of Mars. The sky slowly turned from a dusty taupe to a light orange gradient across the wide expanse above. The unlimited sky contrasted against the constantly functioning city. Inaho finds it funny. The dead landscape of sand and dirt was more alive, more everlasting than the city itself if its people stopped all functions. And even then, some were sleepwalkers, living day by day to stay alive.

Walking through the large, slowly waking, hangar lit under interior white bulbs and dusty light yellow sun beams streaming from overhead windows, people were switching roles from night to morning. Weary figures holding themselves up for a strict salute and a loose pat on the shoulder if one was generous before exiting to either another draining job or the solace of their sleeping quarters and familial company. Not many were passing by the hangar that directed transport through space since few resources required space travel. After the Counts have been stranded in Earth's orbit due to Heaven's Fall, only a few appointed sets of transport vessels would make the journey to each respective Count to deliver supplies. The resources for the Counts this year were already making their way to their intended receiver, thus even fewer people walked into the spacious loading area for space transport.

Stagnant metal with undertones of grease, mild exhaust, and cleaning supplies drifted through like an unspoken consequence. Dull surfaces illuminated both well kept interiors and an orderly conduct of transportation; the allocation of resources and necessity to keep any society running smoothly. Inaho remembers the cleaning supplies in the hallway to his right; two corners and a left past a corridor into a secluded storage closet. Then, next to the storage closet down another hall and down three flights of stairs leads to the grand storage room where they organize and transport various materials from food to clothing in and out continuously. Above the current hanger were directors who overlooked the space transportation. Maroon eyes know few were up in the control center behind glass windows above the space transport area. From another dark, progressive hallway, more sounds of activity and yelling of commands could be heard echoing to Inaho's ears; other transit and transport stations with more activity and people having higher importance than the rare space travels. The map of this base was like the blue veins on the back of his hands: he knew them by heart.

He noticed small smiles from the few passers-by and Inaho quietly bids his well intended wishes and farewells to the few nearby acquaintances he has made during his time with the common soldiers in the military. He will fondly remember those who have aided him and keep them close in his memories. Dark calculative eyes that aided his endurance, warm hands who healed his bruises, tough battle cries that pushed him on through the toughest of days, and gentle words of insight and engaging discourse.

“Have a safe trip, Viscount Inaho, Count Kaizuka,” a soft voice says from a few meters away. Inaho looks up in surprise. When his eyes met warm gray orbs belonging to a person that is just as warm and respectful as the eyes they observe the world with, Inaho relaxes to portray the same regards to them.

“Thank you, Sir Harklight. I hope your position on the Moon base will be according to your skills and satisfaction,” Inaho responds back levelly. It has been a while since he has seen the man, and as much as Inaho would enjoy having lunch with him, their different schedules and jobs prevent many luxuries between him and other cohorts. Much less, cohorts that aren't on Mars who doesn't have open access to a communication system. Even if one got a hold of a device, their destined occupation would take all of their time.

Harklight's calm guidance in his early days revealed insight to how the military and common Versian society functioned. Never does he state specific painful experiences of living conditions, but Inaho sensed the toil from everyone. It seemed as if it was yesterday when they had their varied discussions over enhanced krill and algae meals.

Yuki smiles in his direction and passes him to pat his shoulder playfully. “What did I say about names, Harklight?”

Harklight stutters before giving a resigned sigh, eyeing Inaho who's lips twitched at the corners. “Safe travels...Yuki,” Harklight manages with an awkward smile.

“That sounds better. Good luck on the moon base,” she calls back, satisfied at the change in address.

Before walking forward, Harklight drops his awkward smile and stands still holding onto Inaho's gaze. Something was bothering him that he wanted Inaho to know. Blinking at the stern change in posture, the brunet walks forward towards the taller man while letting Yuki go ahead of him to take care of the final preparations.

As always after getting to know the intuitive man before him, Inaho opens himself to his opinion or concern. Inaho lowers his tone to where only Harklight could hear. “Whatever you need to say, do so now. If it is an immediate circumstance, the likelihood of meeting in our current bearings are slim.”

“Well,” he breathes, the corners of his mouth twitched upward, “That uniform suits you.”

Inaho's grey viscount uniform was custom tailored to his minor specifics. Yuki simply asked for his opinion one day and Inaho gave his preferences for a foot shorter jacket length. Instead of the red collar and cuffs trench coat reach the back of his knees, it ends a couple of inches above mid-thigh. Inaho didn't care for his outward appearance, but he had to make sure he looked presentable as a viscount.

“I suppose...” Inaho glances at Harklight's slim appearance in navy accented by the same red. He honestly misses the navy, starter uniform. It was more efficient in terms of movement. Blinking, Inaho looks expectantly at Harklight. He knows this wasn't everything the soldier wants to say.

Dark brows furrow and the jowls of his face stiffens ever so slightly. After a breath of a pause, his thoughts were gathered and the approach decided. “You have yet to dissuade her highness, I see...”

_Ah... That is what's been bothering you._

“No. She is rather persistent on physical face to face diplomacy in the face of hostility.” Suppressing a sigh, this past year has been a minor, child-like war with Asseylum regarding her idea of peace. “No signs of wavering and she has gathered multiple sources to support her claim, albeit not enough. As you can see, Yuki and I are here to address the necessary.”

Necessary was putting it lightly.

Due to confidentiality, he can not tell Harklight of everything, but Inaho knows he understands the importance of presentation and execution in rhetoric for negotiations. No matter what, concern hangs above the both of them and nothing at this point can lessen that worry.

“I see...” Harklight closes his eyes and inwardly sighs. Regarding the shorter man once more he tilts his head to the vessel, offering to walk the brunet to the transport. “I can tell you that none of us are too keen with her highness being enraptured to a nation, a planet, that isn't under her care. However, if we must reach peace before the reconstruction of our Empire, then we will all wait and hope for your success.” Stopping in front of the entrance to the decently sized aircraft, his underlying claim is evident. “Although, the Counts and others are quick to resort towards other means of negotiating-”

Inaho eyes him, tilting his head slightly down. _We've had this conversation before Harklight.._

His navy eyes bear into Inaho's further as if he was cutting off his train of thought with all earnest. “Be careful.”

Navy and crimson, same hues as the uniform new born soldiers don themselves in as standard ranked knights, unknown to the future they lead. A light wonder tickles forth from the back of Inaho's mind... “Do you doubt us, Harklight?” A light inquiry of curiosity, and nothing more. _Do you doubt our job? Mine and Yuki's? The princess and the diplomatic mission? The future of Vers and Earth?_

He fondly smiles and lets his muscles ease his lips into an upward curve to truly reflect his navy eyes. To mimic the same ease was inviting as Harklight doesn't even miss a beat when he says, “Never. Most of us have our faiths in you and your sister to serve Her Highness and Vers.”

Inaho inhales and exhales slowly. His chest relaxes and releases their previous light unease after the words. _How illogical for me to emotionally react like that..._

“Sir,” a young soldier interrupts their conversation to report, “The shuttle is ready to depart.”

The young viscount nods and dismisses the personnel reporting. “Then, send my regards to everyone else. Keep safe, Harklight.”

“Thank you for keeping us all in mind, Inaho.” Harklight cooly reclaims his calm exterior and stands at attention before stepping away.

Away from prying eyes after their ascension into space, a smile can be felt lightly lifting Inaho's face as they flew off towards the blue orb in the distance. Their spirits and demeanor are reaffirmed, if not lightened.

-

The travel takes a few days from Vers to Castle Cruhteo. Often times, Inaho would entertain himself through the books he'd take with him on long trips with ample idle time. They were either classic literature as food for thought that challenged various philosophies if the fifteen year old where inspire, or scientific theories and knowledge about the Earth or the solar system to calmly relax himself and absorb information.

Inaho sometimes simply look out the window and ponder whatever curiosity that floats through his head or admire asteroids and the vacuum of space. As always at least once whenever he travels, he fixates his eyes on the beautiful blue orb ahead in the distance surrounded by needle-like castles floating around its atmosphere. The landing castles were perched like dark birds of prey with its beak pointing towards the blue center.

Watching. Waiting. Wanting...

They were powerful beasts posed for the purpose of colonization, holding machinery and life forms to build anew primarily for the the wide expanse of Mars. It lands with massive force that radiates outwards to flatten a land for agriculture and settlement. Then, like a flower, it takes root and unfolds itself allowing pioneers to venture forward.

Young maroon eyes once looked to those space crafts with awe and admiration in regards to advancement in technology and travel. They still reflect his young naive views, but they've matured to mirror caution and speculation.

Inaho notes the razor sharp wings that can tear existence to shreds, and the flower with thorns that pricks and poisons...

-

The burnt gold, metallic interior whir in contained actions as soldiers regulate the castle's functions. Inaho and his sister enter the command center under the command of Count Chartren Cruhteo looking as stern as they last saw him. Inaho in all of his life hasn't seen the Count express any extreme level of emotion like Inaho himself, however his level of sternness was irking. It only left his sharp features in the presence of the softer faced princess. He always held an adoration towards if not a higher regard for the young girl. Count Cruhteo was a militaristic man, orderly, and autocratic who was close to the late Emperor Gilzeria, having been friends-if that term can be applied-during their younger years maturing into adulthood. There was never a moment Inaho didn't feel his cold gaze, so cold searing into the back of his head whenever he and Asseylum entered his presence after Inaho began teaching Asseylum the rules and etiquette of a ruler. Indifference would be the term for blonde man's expression towards the young boy. An indifference laced with disapproval.

He stands centered at the top platform of control consoles looking back to the entrance of the room expecting them with soldiers on the sides working faced away at their consoles of occupation. The large projection screen behind him at the front, now turned off to a black flat screen, further contrasts and emphasizes the pale face, red silhouette, and golden blonde hair of the Count. His spine is straight, his head held high, and his cain held firmly in his right hand. Ice blue hues look down at them, various thoughts and discomforting judgements pass through behind those orbs as they walk up the steps to his level.

The Count being the host of their stay closes his eyes, almost in resignation, and bows in respects once they reached the top of the stairs. By muscle memory in the numerous occasions from both Asseylum and Count Saazbaum, both of the Kaizukas bow their respective positions back to the Count in all formal mannerism.

“Welcome Count Kaizuka and Viscount Inaho. I take your travels were safe?” His low baritone resonates a smooth quality that revealed neutrality and the airs of nobility that even Yuki is far from mastering. He tones a different key and impression than Saazbaum's hint of light social charm.

“Indeed. Thank you for hosting Her Highness and our final months in training for this important event,” Yuki replied calmly with a small archaic smile, the one of formalities and manners instead of true content. However, it wasn't completely archaic, holding respect from Yuki to him no matter how little.

“The honor is mine. It is my pledge and duty to serving Her Royal Highness and her endeavors.”

“Count Saazabaum sends you his gratitude. He sees you as the most qualified person to oversee our progress in diplomacy, given your position next to the royal family and your castle's placement near Earth.” Yuki continues. “We will mind ourselves near your men and keep disturbances low and minor.”

“As you should,” he agrees before shifting his weight on the ground remains standing upon. "My men will also take into note your presence here as well. Should they disturb you in any way, let me know."

Count Saazbaum was insistent on having Cruhteo as the overseer. To Inaho's knowledge, Yuki leads this final diplomatic push for the princess. He only ever walked in to organize teaching materials, planet side itineraries, and common courtesy to address while on Earth.

“Are all of the accommodations and resources in place?” Inaho finally asks.

The count affirms, “Your materials from both Vers and Castle Saazbaum arrived a few days ago and were taken to the office commons on level A3 in the west wing. In the level directly above, your living quarters and more study rooms are equipped with the necessities for daily care. The veranda is nearby, pass the bridge and entering the North wing.”

Inaho's silence only confirmed everything they needed to hear from the Count. There was one more task the Count has yet to mention...

Yuki tips her head a centimeter forward at the silent Count who trailed off. After exhaling slowly, The count finally finishes. Comically, almost begrudging if Inaho could place a name for the slight hairline fracture in Cruhteo's expression and speech pattern confirming the final requests from both the Kaizuka siblings and Asseylum. “And your personal assistance shall be on constant stand by should you need his aid. However, that doesn't excuse his absence from the remaining duties he must attend to when he isn't needed.”

_He's always needed..._

“Wonderful,” Yuki clips pleasantly in a light tone. “We look forward to these next few months with you, Count Cruhteo.” Now that everything was in place, there wasn't much interaction left between them and the Count besides daily tea updates and any possible occurrences that requires his presence. Hopefully, there will be none. Inaho can only stand the man for so long without launching into a debate on traditional battle techniques and the efficient use of human assets.

“If you'll excuse us, it was pleasure to confirm our welcome with you Count Cruhteo. We will be taking our leave.” As routinely as soldier drills, they bow once again before turning around to exit.

“Viscount Inaho.”

His steps stop before he makes it to the stairs. The Japanese boy looks up to his sister who looks back with a spark of worry flashing before her eyes. Inaho held steady, letting his calm facade stand as a barrier and fuel to keep himself settled. This was strange. Cruhteo never addressed him in this manner. Before turning back to face the Count, Inaho nods his sister off. If she was also needed, she would've also been addressed. What does Cruhteo seek from him?

He hears her footsteps carefully make their way to the entrance. Inaho stands near the top steps facing to the side, his right shoulder facing towards the Count. He is not moving back to his previous position before the Count. The address alone was informal enough, it doesn't matter. Once the doors hiss its closure, barring him from Yuki and enclosing simply Inaho with the Count, he speaks.

“Her Highness is an ambitious young woman, many of her traits like her father...” Cruhteo pauses to take his first steps away from his rigid posture and begins a slow pace around the front of the command platform. “Bold, determined to a point where nothing can deter them from their goal.” Cruhteo's care and admiration for the princess could be heard, just barely through his well kept indifference. A rare sigh or resigned exhale breathed from his lungs before he finally stops and locks his gaze with Inaho's. The ice blues solidified, determination and clarity burning deep.

“This diplomatic goal of Princess Asseylum, I fear, is the worst of decisions since Gilzeria's frenzy of war. Take it in your highest concerns to... guide her to make the right choices, Kaizuka. You maybe her final opposition that stands a chance in changing her mind. Don't take this as praise. Simply put, do your uttermost best for the Empire.”

Inaho gazes back astonished. For once, Inaho is glad for his lack in facial expression. Only silence could answer Inaho's surprise. Recollecting himself, the young boy turns around, staring down the stairs at the exit so far away yet so close. He only has facts and the reality of the situation. There is no more hope the young boy could possibly give.

“I appreciate your concern. Do understand I'm doing my best, but the Princess has her own forming sovereign right.”

With that, Inaho exits the control room, leaving is final answer for the Count to dwell upon.

Lungs ache from the lack in oxygen as the warmer, and more comforting hallway engulfed him. Passing the barrier released the tension from his shoulders and allowed him to breathe in deeply and calmly. Closing his eyes for a moment, Inaho had to further suppress the wicked barbed wire ball slowly turning and tearing his chest cavity. If only he could surgically remove it from his system...

“You look no worse for wear.” 

A breath of cool air.

Then the bell chimes.

A beautiful melodic tone that would resound throughout a continuous sky. Looking towards the source as slowly as he could manage himself to move, Inaho met twin glasses adorning that very sky, colored by rich cyan blues that calmed the ground Inaho centered himself on, as if the turbulent waves stilled to a reflective serenity. Despite how excellent Inaho knows his poker face is, those reflective blues saw almost everything. He couldn't hide anything completely. Sometimes, Inaho didn't even want to hide.

“You look as if you just heard your sister got betrothed to Trillram. What? Another debate with Count Cruhteo?” A small nervous smile spoke those words, treading carefully and warily. In Inaho's opinion, he should be after that suggestion, but he couldn't hold onto those little strings of annoyance. He's there willing to help Inaho. Always some gratitude no matter how much Inaho tells him otherwise. His hair glinted pale, ashen blonde under the hallway lighting, illuminating his eyes further to show hope and welcome. A soft glow of his hair and light skin was that of the moon. Perhaps abused, but existing to each and every day. Still beautiful and glowing despite their past.

“Not necessarily,” Inaho breathes. He couldn't contain the smile that graces his lips currently. Everything wasn't completely right, but the stars haven't been this close to right in a long time. “We could continue that particular discussion concerning Count Cruhteo after you escort me to my room, Sir Slaine Troyard. I see Yuki has gone on ahead.”

Slaine's smile disappears fore a moment for his brows to furrow and he felt his eyes scan him quickly to assess Inaho's stability. His smile then returns, giving into the suggestion for privacy as he lightly bows and marches away, Inaho following behind his navy and red accented silhouette closely without question. Schooling their features back to a manageable mask, the two teenage boys walked towards the west wing. “She has gone to check inventory and left me as your charge.”

It may have been the other way around, but Inaho doesn't care.

They commence small talk of space travel, new Versian tech, anything minor and sidelined miscellaneous for by-standers to overhear and take no note of. Their friendship didn't need to be blatant for others to know. However, over the years, it's evident enough through Inaho's insistent care for the blonde to make most of Cruhteo's men fear him if they haven't feared him already.

Once they arrive to the safety of Inaho and Yuki's quarters, and the doors shut behind them did the older boy quickly pulled Inaho into a long awaited embrace. Strong arms wrap the brunet's smaller form into a tight hold. It has been too long since the last time they met a year ago. Inaho sighs in relief as he returned the gesture with almost the same fervor.

“I don't like saying this in our current castle, but welcome back, Inaho. Despite seeing Cruhteo, I'm glad to see you well and whole,” the soft voice says gratefully.

_I'm glad to be back by your side._

Inaho has never felt the warmth of the sun, but if he could compare its caressing rays to anything, it would be to the blonde enveloping him in his arms.

-

_“Why is it so cold on Mars?”_

_Green._

_Sparkling sea green gems of wonder and genuine curiosity peer up at his complimentary blood red hues._

_“It's because of the thin atmosphere and how far away Mars is from the sun which causes extreme temperature and weather changes. Inside of our buildings, the temperature is commonly regulated around sixty-five to high seventy degrees Fahrenheit, eighteen to twenty-four degrees Celsius respectively. Outside of the protective barrier over the city, it's averaged around minus eighty degrees Fahrenheit or minus sixty degrees Celcius.” Inaho responds back to the small girl's inquiry without a beat._

_His sister's confused honey, amber orbs flickered towards and back in rapid procession from her seven year old brother to her own notes in her notebook. “Inaho, you didn't even have to memorize that information.”_

_“It's easier to know the information, and it's quicker to retrieve once you already know it.”_

_The blonde princess cooed in awe at the brunet. “Is it really that cold outside.” she breathlessly exclaims towards the two siblings. “Uhm. Then why doesn't Mars have... What was it- Ah! Snow!?” She gasped, her eyes brightening as they caught onto another interest. “The little white pointed star flowers that fall from the sky being smaller than a krill?”_

_“There is not enough water to allow for condensation in Mars' atmosphere which would then produce snow.” After a long cycle, but Inaho won't elaborate too much further. He doesn't have sufficient information at the moment. “There are plenty of snow in certain areas on Earth. However, there are some places that snow is more dangerous because they can be more than couple of feet high. Also, they don't fall from the sky, they fall from clouds.”_

_Yuki groaned in mock pain as she flopped herself down onto the table, her face hitting the hard surface with a light bang. Inaho blinked at her wavering ramblings about her impending doom of failing the quiz from their private tutor. Asseylum's small pale, rose tinted hands clasp together, thin fingers intertwining. Little excited laughters escaped her as she quickly exclaims to his sister laughing nervously in peril. “Yuki? You were on Earth for a time before coming to Vers, yes? Can you remember anything like that before?”_

_Yuki blinks at the request before snapping out of her trance with an excited smile stretching across her face. “You see. It first starts with the cold front of the year. Biting, icy winds. Then, when the weather is just right between hot and cold fronts...”_

_Quickly going into a crouching position to match the younger one's eye level, she held her hands out like bated breaths. “Don't be fooled by the sky. It's going to look grey, dreary almost by the clouds that gathered densely. You would think it would rain, but nope! It comes when you least expect it.”_

_Her voice slowed, gathering tension and becoming quieter. “Then! Little flowers will just slowly descend from the sky,” her voice drops to a whisper of awe and fascination, her hands and fingers flexed outward as if they attempted to mimic the shape of a ideal snowflake. Her hands lifted then slowly came back down whilst wiggling her fingers to capture the motion of the first snowfall. “Like soft rain, it just kisses your skin with a light bite of ice. Gentle yet exhilarating._

_Asseylum and Inaho himself were enraptured. More so the young blonde who gasped soundlessly and gazed right back at Yuki with wide green eyes. The older raven-haired sister giggles and admits, “ It tastes like cold water if you open your mouth to try and catch it on your tongue.”_

_“Then overnight, it will just happen without you and you would wake up to mountain ranges that spring from the ground across your backyard to the city. Snow would be glistening white as the stars themselves, as if someone decided to take all of the stars in the galaxy and dumped them right there! These piles of snow could be as large as the Verse Empire itself included the tallest structure!”_

_“Not necessarily, Yuki-nee. Even if the snow could gather that high, there would need to be a pre-existing layer of earth beneath it._

_“Nao-kun! Effects! The story itself! Besides, I heard from other stories that snow literally could be as high as Versian buildings,” she laughs defending her standpoint._

_“I do commend your literature fiction technique. The highest recording of snow was roughly fifty-six feet high in Alaska, United States of America. Our tallest structure in Vers is this very palace we live in which is over a thousand feet high. So, technically-”_

_“I wish to see it one day...” Asseylum's soft wondering cuts off Inaho's factual spoken essay. “I wish to experience it all on day...”_

_Wistful as the rising sun, her eyes closed dreamily. “To hear life sing around you, feel the sun's warmth, breathe under blues skies, and taste winter snow.” She fluidly turns around towards both of the Kaizuka siblings, hope gleaming in her eyes like candles burning underneath stained glass windows._

_“Don't you want to see it too, Inaho? And don't you wish to see it again, Yuki?”_

_Thirteen year old Yuki paused to look down at the child, her mouth open with no sound or words to give._

_Inaho wasn't sure of his response. Having the experience would benefit him in understanding the explanations and diagrams he's read in the books from his office, but he didn't require the need to experience them. Lifespans may change, but once the life requirements met the minimum necessary needs, other things are simple wants and desires that Inaho never strongly considered holding onto unless save for familial exceptions._

It would be nice though.

_Especially if he could see his sister and Seylum be happy. There was little Inaho wouldn't do in order to help the two most important people in his life thus far to achieve a state of happiness._

There is little I wouldn't do?

_The eight year old paused, his gaze still trapped in place as his mind flew various directions. His sister was consoling Asseylum and agreeing how it would be lovely to do so. Their bright smiles and promises to see such things together wretched a tiny nail into Inaho's heart. It pained him to know that was nearly impossible..._

Only if I made it such...

_There were various problems and flaws not only with their little dream of Earthly fantasies, but also with their location. Mars was cold and unforgiving from what Inaho could gather from simply the planet's geography and weather patterns. It will take years to achieve their common wish, but it wasn't impossible. Asseylum was due to be the next ruler and that will grant her access to her wishes, although with more consequences. Inaho didn't know what he or Yuki could do besides become her advisors or continue furthering the princess's knowledge of Earth, but they will find a way to walk forward and bring hope._

_Whatever it takes for his loved ones to embrace the sun's warmth in a new dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the temperature motifs... You could say I'm about to turn it down a notch or two.
> 
> I'm sorry guys. I don't know how repetitive I am with writing. I'll be constantly testing new styles and word choices to get an idea across better. Description writing is my jam so I may go right over the deep whenever I'm describing something. Like Slaine's resilience to the sky and broken moon seen during the day on Earth... Maybe that was a bit of a stretch... 
> 
> Though, I finally got to Slaine which became my main goal for this chapter after seeing that new Slaine promo-art floating around Tumblr. I'm buzzing with anticipation for the full narrative and explanation of that promo art. I'm dying.
> 
> I will do my best for weekly updates. School just started again with my final semester (art concentration semester! Woot!) So, I'm going to be struggling between this fan project and the rest of my art and academic projects. Forgive me for inconsistencies and some places seeming rushed! I have no excuse. Have a great day everyone!


End file.
